Travel
by Inferno-Hero
Summary: Chapter 1-Preperations:the caravan begins to prepare for their first myrrh run, and some emotions begin to make themselves known in one of the members.
1. Prologue

Welp, FFCC is awesome, no doubt about it. Don't deny it, you wouldn't be reading this if it wasn't. So this happens to be the prologue with some attempts at humor.

* * *

"Love is the wisdom of the fool and the folly of the wise, oh h-"

"SHUT UP, WILL YOU?"

The crystal caravan had just set out from the village of Tipal. Each family had sent off one of their own. It turned out to be two from each tribe, and just so happened, that one of the Clavats, a male, had been bashed over the head. Lilties weren't exactly known for their patience.

The current caravan was made up of eight people. Trey, the Clavat who was bashed in the head, Kris, a female Clavat, Max, a male Lilty, Ally, a female Lilty, Rose, a female Yuke, Jack, a male Yuke, Taran, a male Selkie, and Raccuh, a female Selkie. They had all grown up together in the village of Tipal, and had been sent out into the world for the first time, to gather myrr, which was not only a tradition, but also very necessary. The Miasma mist kept all from entering from a crystals area. They had been given two crystals for the journey, one to keep in the wagon, slightly larger than the other, which was kept on a chalice.

All was not well for this specific group, because..........A certain Clavat happened to be spouting poetry, trying to lighten the mood. Though Max and Trey were very good friends, friendships had limits. Trey had reached one of these. After having set up camp, and creating a fire, the group began to sit around, generally chatting. As the fire began to burn low, the talk died down, and Trey became bored.Now this was a very dangerous thing for everybody. It was dangerous to the other seven, because they had to listen to Trey, it was a danger to Trey, because Max was trying to enjoy the silence. After about five or six sayings, Max figured his hints of,"stop it" or "I'm warning you!" were getting through. So a very subtle blow to the back of the head was his next alternative.

"Max! What were you thinking?!?!?! We've barely got on the road and you're already causing trouble!"

"Aw c'mon, he's ok, he's just unconscious."

"THATS NOT THE POINT!"

"SO!?!?!?!"

And that was how Max ended up bashed over the head from Ally. As the group settled down for the night, five peaceful, one still fuming, one with a headache, and one knocked out cold. It didn't seem like the most thrilling start to their travels.

The next morning, Trey was the first to wake. Sitting up, he opened his eyes, then closed them quickly. The Clavat gulped before opening his eyes, to once more find a lance point obscurring his vision, held by a Lilty in armor.

* * *

Some suspense eh? Short prologue, hope to help this section get larger, w00t. Check out the Fire emblem section sometime! 


	2. Preperation

Wow, I got3 reveiws. Considering how unpopular this section is (and thats a downright injustice in itself!) I consider that very good, and like in almost all my stories, I'm going to answer reveiws.

Bballstar42- Good, put that story up ASAP yourself. We've got to get this section rollin! Tell all your friends that love this game to write some stories, or give you ideas or somethin. Even if you don't write you always think of ideas that would make the game awesome!

F.L.O.W.-Thanks for your compliments, I'll take anything I can get, also Lilties are actually my favorite race in this game, I just imagine them as.....well, having a kinda short temper.

Quest overhill- Thanks for your reveiw!

Ok, Just so I can keep myself straight I'll post the list of characters in the caravan every chapter.

Trey-Clavat(farmer), Max-Lilty(Blacksmith), Kris-Clavat(tailor), Ally-Lilty(rancher), Rose-Yuke(Merchant), Jack-Yuke(alchemist), Taran-Selkie(fisherman), and Raccuh-Selkie(mill worker).

Ok, this chapter will continue with some humor and well err, just read it and reveiw it eh?

Disclaimer-I do not own Final Fantasy or anything else that I might take credit for or make a profit off of, and is not mine.

* * *

Trey closed his eyes again quickly, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, and then opened them slowly. The Lilty was still there. ".........Maybe this will teach you to never sleep without a guard on duty." Trey breathed a sigh of relief as the spear was moved from his face. The Lilty revealed himself to be Sol Racht, a former guard from a city called Alfataria, and current leader of their caravan. As soon as the rest of the troupe was awoken, Sol and two others discussed about their travels so far.

"We have just come from The Belle River Path, I believe that is where you should start for your myrrh trip. We have one more tree to collect from, then we'll be done for this year."

"So, we need to head for the old Belle Path eh?" asked Taran. It was well known that Selkies were not only good thieves, but they were also explorers. Their nimble quickness caused them to know much of the area, and also great information gatherers or scouts. Raccuh had been sent out with the chalice, along with Ally as a guard. After being caught off guard once, they decided to be as cautious as ever, and gather even more information. Taran was telling all he knew about the path. "They say that it was once used by all travellers before the miasma came. Then the monsters began to show up, especially around the most serene and beautiful part of the path, the scenic waterfall. It seems that a myrrh tree sprang up, according to legend, because of everyones hopes of reaching the other side. Thats all we'll know until Ally and Rac get back.... of course one other thing, nobody travels the path anymore, except for us, travelers in a crystal caravan."

It was nearing evening before Ally and Raccuh returned to the camp with information. They had come across an old moogle by the shoreline, who had gave one of his kind permission to accompany them. His name was Mog, and was already proving useful. "Kupo Kupo! The guardian of the myrrh tree is a giant crab! He casts spells that have an affintiy to electricity. No doubt while you are there you'll find special colored stones. These stones are called magicite, Kupo, but do not rely on them when you leave the path, the stones shall dissapear, as soon as the guardian is defeated. Also, do not take more than four people, or you won't have room to fight in the aura of the chalice, take as few as possible, Kupo!" Rose was looking slightly doubtful. "So if only four of us are to go, who should go?"

"We should take either rose or Jack, and we should take both of Ally and Max, also we should take either Trey or me." stated Kris forcefully. For a minute or two everyone was dumbstruck, except for Mog, who nodded sagely. "Kupo! She be right, that she does!"

Rose, always the cautious one, wasn't so sure. "So, how does Kris know what all to do, how is she suddenly our big commander, no offense, but I'd rather trust Rac or Tar than you."

Blushing deeply Kris replied "My father may be a simple tailor, but before then, he was a caravanner who settled in our village, he travelled far and wide with others for many years, and met a tailor half across the world. Father watched him craft magical items skillfully, and met my mother. He decided to come to back to our village. I happened upon his their diary one day, and he let me keep it."

Later that night, Mog gathered them around the flickering light of their fire. "Well I have one more gift for this caravan before you start on your first myrrh trip. As you know there is a certain village who's caravan failed. I was with them and watched them, err well, fall. They gave me three things, a peice of advice, which you don't need right now, and these two chalices," said Mog, waddling forth with the two chalices. "You may not need the actual chalice, but you will be able to split up, but don't use them yet. You'll need to stay together out there, at least for your first trip. You'd be eaten alive if you tried splitting up your first time through. May your adventures in a crystal caravan end better than these chalices previous owners."

Once the others had fallen asleep, Max had volunteered for first watch. Many thoughts ran through his head at that late hour of night. _Whats important, why are we doing this, who can this pos- oh yeah the whole town is important, we're doing this to save them...._ Just as his eyelids began to droop, a noise was heard. Max's eyelids immediately snapped shut, outwardly calm and appearing to doze, but inwardly tense and alert, his hand unwittingly grabbing his iron spear tighter. He could judge somehow just how close the intruder was, just by the small noises that were being made. He leaped up, the weapon pointed straight at where the attackers head should be, his racial heritage of warriors and conquerors welling inside of him. Unfortunately his attacker was nowhere to be seen. As soon as his eyes opened, he gaped around slightly over his head, knowing of his height disadvantage. Seeing no one, he suddenly felt quite foolish, especially after hearing a soft ,"**_Kupo kupo_**, mail call."

After getting the mail from the moogle, and getting over his slight embarrasment, he set the rest of the letters aside, reading his own.

-_Dear Max_

_It's only been two days and still you are missed, it seems as if only yesterday you and Ally were running around the forge, causing all sorts of mischief. Today her mother and I were talking of when you used to ride their cattle. Oh if only those days were here again, but I think foolishness. It is necessary for all of us that all of you do this. Please forgive if this letter is a little splotchy as I cannot hold back my tears, please come back to us safely......_

_Mother_

Max sighed a little, drifting back into his own memory. Ally and him had been such good friends. Though she was always playing with Kris, Rose, and Raccuh, they were still great friends. Trey had always hinted that he thought there was something more there, but that was crazy, of course............wasn't it? All of a sudden, the little alarm Mog had rigged up, with the assistance of Jack's knowledge, and materials from Rose, went off. Ally was scheduled for next watch, and as Max neared her, he couldn't help hating to wake her up. Curled up, her mouth slightly open, as her drooping strands of "hair" scattered loosely over her face. Max shook himself mentally. He gently shook her awake, until she began to stretch langurously. "Ally, it's time for your watch, hey, wake up." As she sat up sleepily, a wave of exhaustion hit him suddenly. Before he fell asleep, he could have sworn he heard Ally sigh and mutter softly, "Goodnight Max."

* * *

Wow, I fit in a little fluffiness there. Now I have two thnigs to say. Yes I will be changing up the game a LITTLE bit. Such as the dialogue, number of chalices (obviously) how the mail arrives (it'll be arriving randomly). The dialogue will be altered to.......however I can remember it v.v unfortunately. Grammar and spelling probably aren't the VERY best, because I've been delayed this past week (THREE away basketball games, at least two hours away each, in ONE week, that takes up alot of your time and energy!) and err maybe half of it was written from 2:00 to 3:00 A.M.

Thanks for reveiwing, and hope this section picks up! R&R

Max


End file.
